This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will extend the work started in MBIRN in developing an online reference of the mouse brain to the rat. More specifically, we will do the following using the 9T MR magnet: 1 We will develop staining and scanning methods to allow us to achieve the highest possible spatial resolution in the actively stained rat brain. 2. We will acquire registered multispectral images of the rat brain to highlght both the smaller cell layers, e.g. dentate gyrus (as seen in the T1-weighted images of the mouse), and subtle white matter structures using T2-weighted imaging. 3. We will extend the contrast potential including both T2 * and diffusion-weighted contrast.